Born to be happy
by Advazzz
Summary: "Stella woke-up in the hotel bed and rolled over to the other side of it, finding it empty. That's strange, she thought to her-self. Did I dream what happened last night?..." SMACked! This FIC is secondary to "Partners or Lovers" but you can read it even if you didn't read the first one. THE Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

**This FIC is secondary to "Partners or Lovers" but you can read it even if you didn't read the first one.**

**I want to thank - Lily moonlight! She helped me bring my story into reality with all her help in grammar, thanks Lily, forever… **

Stella woke-up in the hotel bed and rolled over to the other side of it, finding it empty. _  
That's strange, she thought to her-self. Did I dream what happened last night? If it was, it was so magical - Mac coming to me after I had kissed him in his office, telling me he loved me and I confessing that I loved him too._ _It can't be a dream… it was so real_. _His lips, his embrace, his words…  
_

"Morning beautiful", a familiar voice called to her from the balcony's door.

She turned around, and smiled. There he was, her handsome man already up and dressed.

Mac stepped closer until he sat on the bed next to her, where he leaned over and kissed her near her left ear. She felt a shiver all over her neck.

"Morning handsome," she whispered right after he disconnected from her delicate face. It took her a few seconds to relax from his touch.  
"Why are you up so early? Didn't you sleep?"

"No, I slept very well. I don't think I've slept like that in years."

"Really?" she asked with one eyebrow up, smiling because she had caused him to have that feeling.

"Yes, you did". It was so fabulous to Stella that he could still read her thoughts.

Her lips curled up and she thought to her-self that she couldn't be happier.

"It's Friday and we're both free today," she said. "What do you say if I go shower and in the meantime you make us some coffee, and after spending time in the beautiful sun on the balcony we go and grab something to eat?"

"Are you hungry?" Mac asked with his mischievous smile.

"Mmmm, yeah, kinda…, Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Mmmm" he thought for a second,"This…" then he closed the distance between their bodies, and kissed her gently on the lips. Stella was surprised but she liked it.  
Slowly he managed to lay her on the bed. Stella could feel his strong body over hers and she loved it. Carefully he caressed her waist until he reached her thigh. She couldn't resist his touch and she caressed his back, drawing circles on it, the action making him moan.

Mac knew he couldn't stop now, he could feel every inch of his body burning when he met with Stella's.

She kissed his ear and back to his swollen lips, and she knew he was hungry for her. Their tongues were entwined and the rhythm increased…

Rrrrrrrrrrr… Mac's phone broke their rhythm.

He stopped kissing her, groaning "God damn".

Both found it difficult to return to breathing normally. Stella looked at Mac straight in his eyes. "it could be important," she said.

With a sigh, he rolled from her gentle body and grabbed his phone.

"Taylor," he took all the air out of his lungs.

"Hey, Mac, sorry if I woke you up but we have a DB on the Brooklyn bridge."

Mac looked at Stella with sorrow in his eyes, and she knew right away what Don had told him.

"By the way, can you reach Stella? Her phone is off."

"Stella?" Mac opened his eyes wide.

Stella's body tensed and she stopped breathing when she heard her name.

"I don't know why she won't answer, I will try to reach her on my way there," Mac continued.

She closed her eyes relaxing and could breathe again.

"Deal," the man on the other end of the phone said.

Mac closed his phone and got closer to Stella's body again.

"I am so sorry."

She kissed him. "Don't worry about it. At least we can be near each other at work".

"I love you and I promise I will make up to you the second we get time… real time." He smiled and let his gaze wander over her perfect body.

"I know you do and I am looking forward to that part." She kissed him again and smirked.

Mac got out of bed carefully and straightened his clothes. Approaching the door, he gave Stella a last look and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you, God for this incredible man by my side" she said when she left the bed and entered the shower.

XXXXX

Mac followed the siren until he got to the spot and saw Don interviewing some eyewitnesses. He stepped out of his vehicle and went forward with his briefcase. Sheldon was there too.

"Hey, Mac… you look nice for a change".

"Well thank you, I guess, Don…"

"No, I mean you look like you actually had a good night's sleep".

"Actually I did, I haven't slept so well in years." Mac smiled to him-self because he knew the reason – his secret.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your sleep, but you know duty calls." Don said with an apologetic shrug.

"Yeah…tell me what we have here." Mac leaned closer to the body.

"Paulina Martines, 26 years old, born in Mexico but has a green card here in the US".

"Stab injuries all over her body and some bruises," Sheldon added. "You see those blue ones?"

"She got a beating once and now the threats have become a murder," Mac continued what Sheldon had wanted to say.

"One last fact: I found this in her wallet together with her destroyed cell phone. She worked as a stripper in the Lulu club, they have a card there for every 'employee'," Don added with cynicism when he showed the card to Mac.

"Maybe a jealous client?" Sheldon asked.

Mac looked up at Sheldon and said "maybe". In that moment he looked over Don's shoulder and saw the reason for his good night's sleep.

"Morning gentlemen," Stella said when she got to the spot too, smiling at Mac. Mac stood up for her, smiling too.

In that moment it was like the world stopped for a few seconds and Mac and Stella couldn't stop looking at each other.

Don looked at her. "You look good, Stell".

"What?" She came back to reality, looking confused at Don.

"I said you look good today. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Actually I did, I haven't slept so well in years." Mac was so proud at her answer, he had to hide a smirk, and then he looked back at the body.

"Did you hear that Hawkes? They even speak the same. I'm telling you, they're spending too much time together."

Sheldon laughed silently at Flack's comment.

"Shut up Don and update me on the details". Stella demanded.

"Yes ma'am…".

After Don up dated Stella, she asked him, "Did she have a family here in New York? A boyfriend maybe?".

The tall officer wrote something in his note book. "No clue. Let me check on it".

Sheldon took off his gloves: "See you all back at the lab. I'm going with the body".

"Tell Danny and Lindsay to go the strip club and ask the 'manager' there about this poor lady." Stella told him and Sheldon nodded.

"Well I got to finish all the interviews with the eyewitnesses; I'll talk to you in a bit". Flack said and left Mac and Stella by themselves.

They stayed together to look for more evidences at the scene. They glanced at each other every once in a while, feeling almost like two teenagers.  
Nonetheless, they tried to stay professional and succeeded they were the heads of the crime lab after all.

After a while Don approached them again: "I'm finished here. I'm going to search for her relatives, see what I can find there".

"You go ahead, see if Adam can repair her cell phone and help us find to whom she'd been talking in her last hours."

"Okay, Mac. See you two later," Don answered and headed off.

Stella took off her gloves and closed Mac's briefcase.

"Let me help you with that," he took his case from her delicate hands. He could smell her perfume and it was almost killing him that he couldn't touch her.

She loved that feeling but she had to say, "You better be careful, Mr. Taylor unless you want people to talk with Sinclair and tell him that you and your partner are seeing each other."

Mac breathed out and looked down. "You're right but today I'm going to schedule a meeting with him and ask for his approval. We are professionals and we can work in the same place and still be together".

"You bet we can. Now let's get back to the lab and find the person who did this."

They went to his vehicle. Mac opened the door for her, put his case in the trunk and they drove away.

Will Sinclair approve of their relationship, and how long can Mac and Stella keep their secret from their friends?

**Don't forget to write a review and tell me what you think ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you all love smacked stories but I had to mix it with a case in the crime lab you will all understand why, later. Please keep sending the reviews, thank you!**

**Thanks again Lily moonlight for all your help, I'm sending you a big hug, get well soon!**

Chapter two

Flack was sitting near his desk, trying to make some phone calls to figure out if anybody knew their victim Paulina Martines.

As he looked up, he saw a brown haired man walking over to his desk, his face anxious and his hands sweating.

"Excuse me sir, can you help me please?" he said to Flack.

"What can I do for you…?"

"Adrian." He extended his hand and shook Flack's.

"Adrian, how can I help you?"

"I can't find my sister. She won't answer her cell and she isn't at home. I'm worried sick for her. You see, she has the kind of job that I have to talk with her every day and now she won't answer."

"What's her name?" Don looked for a moment to his screen.

"Paulina Martines." Adrian rubbed his hands.

Don felt his heart sink and he turned to the man near him and stood up. He couldn't believe the man was the brother of the woman they had found this morning.

"Please sir, follow me."

Don took Adrian to the morgue. After Sid revealed her face, Adrian started to cry, he just couldn't stop. Don stood by with Sid and gave him space.

After a few minutes, Adrian wiped his tears "I knew it. I had the feeling something bad had happened. I just knew it Paulina, _always_, answers me after her shift."

"Did she have any enemies?" Don asked.

"No, but you see, she was a stripper and a lot of guys tried to be more than a viewer if you know what I mean. I told her many times to quit the job, but she didn't listen." Adrian got close to the glass in front of him and leaned his hand on it.

"One in particular?" Don approached him.

Adrian thought for a moment. "Yes, but I don't know his name."

Sid covered the body and moved her.

Don placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder. "Let's go up again and how about you tell me everything you know. Whatever you know, even if it seems nothing, it could be important."

The two men exited the room, but not before Adrian had looked one more time at the spot where he had seen his sister for the last time in his life."

XXXXXX

Stella and Mac smiled silently to each other in the elevator until it opened on the building's 35th floor and they stepped out of it.

Lindsay approached the two of them, hugging Stella. Stella hugged her too.

"How are you, Stella? Hey, Mac" She noticed him too.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking". She glanced to Mac for just a moment.

He noticed that he wasn't necessary. "I'll see you two later, update me with everything you find out".

The two women nodded and he left them to go his office, thinking that maybe he could take the opportunity to reach Sinclair.

"Come on, Stell, I want to ask you something." Lindsay took Stella's hand and led her into one of the rooms in the lab.

For a split second, Stella was worried: afraid that she and Mac had been too transparent, that Lindsay had guessed their secret…

She couldn't lie to Lindsay, so she didn't look her straight in the eyes.

"I know you're staying in the Westin hotel…". Lindsay began.

_Uh oh_. Stella thought, looking at her friend, _here it comes…_

"So, I was thinking…" the younger woman continued.

"Oh, hey ladies" Adam disturbed their conversation, to Stella huge relief _Thank you Adam_, she said silently, and felt she could breathe normally again. "Look what I found…"

"Adam, do you mind? I'm trying to ask Stella something." Lindsay looked at Adam with a grumpy face.

He looked startled, glancing between Lindsay and Stella. "Oh, sorry, did I disturb you?"

"Yes you did, it's a girl's talk, so go away and come back in a few minutes". Lindsay ordered.

He flushed and started to back away. "Okay. Guess I'll go find Mac then", he said and exited the room fast.

"Maybe it was important, and about the case?" Stella raised her voice. _Please help me evade this conversation._

But Adam couldn't hear her anymore, and she looked back at Lindsay desperately.

"So, where were we?" Lindsay said brightly. "Right, so I was thinking maybe on Sunday morning you want to meet me. We both start the shift late, and we could look for your new apartment and maybe go shopping afterwards."

Stella couldn't believe her ears, they hadn't been transparent. Lindsay didn't know_._ She hugged Lindsay in relief, Lindsay wasn't prepared but she hugged her back.

"I would love to", Stella said, pulling away.

"I knew you'd like the idea, but I didn't think you'd like it that much." She remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you for your help, you're a good friend" Stella said.

Lindsay was proud of herself and with her sweet smile she turned and left Stella alone.

XXXXXX

"When? 3:00pm? Okay I'll be there." Mac put down the receiver and looked through the window, his thoughts racing.

_He has to accept it. Sinclair knows we can work together as partners and as …. as a couple…_

"Hey, Mac?" Mac was aware of Adam entering his office, but he didn't respond. "Mac?", Adam raised his voice "BOSS…".

Mac turned and glared at Adam. "Why are you screaming in my office, Adam?"

"I'm sorry boss, it's just…I called you a few times and…never mind, I'm sorry". Adam looked down "Uh, I think I found something in the cell Don brought me. Let me show you."

The lab tech approached his boss and showed him the pictures in the iPhone. "I found the memory card and put it in another one, a new one, and looked at all the pictures". Adam ran his finger over the screen. The pictures were so inappropriate and Mac, suddenly become more angry and nervous.

"Adam, do you mind?" Mac asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Mind what?" Stella suddenly appeared. She got closer and closer and when she saw the pictures she started to laugh. She knew how much it embarrassed Mac.

Blushing, Mac asked angrily "So this is all you found? How can it help us, seeing our victim like this? We know she was a stripper".

Adam looked nervous but spoke up, "Her brother said to Flack that those guys sometimes wanted more than just a dance, so maybe we can find them and interrogate them. We can use those pictures."

"Good thought Adam. Try to run their faces in the system, maybe one of them met with NYPD once." Stella ordered.

Adam nodded and hurried out, clearly relieved to be away from Mac in an angry mood.

"What?" Mac turned to Stella still feeling uncomfortable. "Tell me it wasn't embarrassing to you too".

Stella smiled shyly and looked down at his chest, then back to his eyes. "Just a little, don't make such a big deal of it. We saw and will see many victims in worse situations."

"You're right, but I don't think anyone needs to picture themselves in `that` stage". He leaned closer to her ear and whispered "It should be private".

Stella closed her eyes, just his breath near her cheek made her body shiver.

Mac stepped backwards because he noticed he was too close to losing his control. Stella looked him in the eyes blushed a little and with her beautiful smile, said "Maybe I should go and help Adam?" her words cutting the tension.

She leaned to kiss his cheek and he wanted it so much, but she stopped just before doing it. "See you later" she said caressing the cheek she wanted to kiss so much and left. Mac accompanied her with his gaze.

XXXXXX

Danny and Mac went down to the morgue after Sid asked them to.

"Hey, Sid, didn't you want to show us something?"

"Actually yes" He put on his glasses. "You see those bruises all over her body? I think by the size and shape it looks like a baseball bat and if you can see here," he lifted her head and turned it to the right, "here is the strike that killed her. I can tell you some of the bruises on her body are from last night and some from three or four days before."

Danny turned to Mac "We're looking for a baseball player?"

"Maybe, Sid send those pictures to Stella and Adam, maybe it can narrow their search."

"No problem." The doctor nodded and took off his glasses.

"Danny, you need to meet the manager of the club she worked at, right?"

"Yes with Lindsay, but the club opens only at 3:00pm".

Mac looked at his watch, ten minutes to 3:00. "You should be on your way there. Also ask him if he knew a client that has an affection for baseball."

"I'm on my way." Danny took the rest of evidences and exited the cold room.

"Have you ever been in a strip club, Mac?" Sid asked Mac with no trace of embarrassment.

Mac didn't even hear his awkward question, he looked again at his watch "I'm sorry Sid, but there's some place I have to be now." He opened the door and left Sid alone. Sid made a sad face and continued his work.

XXXXXX

Mac knocked at Sinclair's door.

"You can come in, Taylor". The big commander ordered.

Opening the door, Mac saw his boss sitting near his desk signing documents. "How can I help you?" Sinclair asked without even looking up at Mac.

"I need to speak with you, sir."

The big man stopped signing for a moment and lifted his gaze to Mac. "You sound serious, Taylor".

"I am".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Does Mac have the courage to tell his boss about his relations with Stella? How will Sinclair react?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Thanks for all the warm reviews, glad you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing.**

**Thanks to Lily Moonlight for all the attention to details!**

**Longer chapter this time but definitely worth it...**

Mac stepped out of the elevator, as pale as a white board not even noticing that he almost crashed into one of the lab techs. He hurried straight to his office and didn't look around.

Stella was with Adam in the computer room, noticed Mac's odd behavior and felt concerned, "I wonder what happened" she asked out loud.

"Oh, he probably had a big discussion with Sinclair". Adam replied casually.

"Sinclair?" Stella asked sharply. "Sinclair asked to see him? How do you know ?Mac didn't tell me about it..."

"No, you see," Adam continued, "When I went to Mac's office to tell him about the victim's pictures, I heard him talking to Sinclair's secretary, he told her he wanted to talk to him urgently and they set up the meeting at 3:00pm, and now it's 3:30pm…"

As Mac closed the door of his office, and stood in front of the window. Stella rushed over to him without another word to Adam.

"Yeah, I'm sure they argued…" Adam turned around and Stella wasn't there. He lifted his shoulders, and set his head back to the screen.

Stella slowly opened Mac's door, she didn't want to scare him, although she was scared herself. "Mac?" she said in a low voice "Are you okay?" She got touched his shoulder with her right hand, caressing it a little. Mac turned a little looking at her hand.

"What's wrong? Adam heard you set up a meeting with Sinclair, is that true? Did you come back from him?" Her eyes looked at him, seeking an answer. "Mac? Please, you're scaring me. Did you tell him about…" she stopped to take a deep breath, "us?"

Slowly Mac touched her hand with his, and turning to face her, he looked straight into her green eyes. "You are not going to believe, what he just told me." His face was expressionless.

She got closer: "What? Oh my God, please, Mac, just tell me already." She gripped his hand.

"We need to talk in a private place" he said.

They both looked down at their hands at the same time with an ambivalent feeling, knowing right away they couldn't walk out from his office like that… Slowly their hands separated, Stella turned to leave, Mac put his hand on the small of her back and they left his office.

Noticing that Sheldon was on his way to his office, Mac rushed Stella to the men's bathroom. Inside he looked under the stalls for just a second to see they were alone and then he entered one of them, closing the door behind them.

Looking for Mac, Sheldon saw him entering the bathroom and followed him there with his laptop screen.

"Are you out of your mind, Mac?!..." Stella demanded nervously. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Mac placed his lips on Stella's to make her stop talking. It started as a little kiss but it soon developed into a passionate one.

"Mac?" Sheldon stepped into the bathroom.

Mac and Stella stopped kissing, looking at each other, both breathless. They knew they weren't alone any more. Mac put his index finger on Stella's lips, and both waited for Sheldon to act.

"Mac, I've something important to tell you about the case, but I'll wait for you outside okay?" the young doctor said and closed the door after him.

Mac could breathe again. He put his hand on Stella's waist. She looked him in his blue eyes and whispered: "Mr. Taylor you are in big trouble - How am I supposed to walk out of here without anybody seeing me?!"

"Shhhh, don't make a sound, I'll be right back." Mac opened the stall's door looked around and walked out.

"You didn't tell me what happened with Sinclair", Stella managed to mutter before he closed the bathroom door, leaving her confused and frustrated, and alone.

XXXXXXXX

Mac approached Hawkes a little bit worried. He wanted to hear what he had to say and then go back to Stella without anybody noticing.

"Mac, sorry, but it couldn't wait." Hawkes said apologetically.

"It's okay, tell me what you found." Mac replied, looking over to the bathroom door.

Not seeming to notice how distracted he was, Hawkes told him. "Sid found two prints on the body and one of them belong to Ricardo Sanz." He showed him his screen. "See? And guess what? Six years ago he attacked his girlfriend. And two years before that, he was in jail, because he stabbed his neighbor.

"Mac!" Adam ran up to him panting "Hey, have you seen Stella?" Mac freaked for a second, until Adam caught his breath and continued- "We've been looking for those guys from the victim's cell phone all day, and now the system's found 3 of the faces from those pictures."

"Tell me, is one of them Ricardo Sanz, by any chance?" his boss asked.

Adam looked surprised. "How did you know? I can't believe I ran for nothing". Hawkes smiled at Adam who was so disappointed.

Mac's phone rang. "Taylor" .He listened for a few seconds before hanging up and turning to the other men. "That was Danny, he and Lindsay went to talk to the owner of the club who told them he has one client who loves baseball – Ricardo Sanz.

"What uppppp…." Adam wanted to hug Mac, but he looked at him with his boss look, so Adam just cleared his throat and went back to his computer.

Mac turned to Hawkes "Update Flack and tell him to locate this Ricardo, when he finds him please tell me ASAP". Hawkes nodded and they separated.

Mac went straight back to the bathroom, looked again under the stalls and didn't see anything. "Stella?" he whispered urgently. Suddenly he saw one and then two slim legs appear and then she opened the door.

"I'm going to kill you, mister" she said angrily. "I had to hide and stand up on one of the toilet seats because I thought someone was coming. Now you owe me twice."

He smiled to himself _I love you even when you're mad at me._

"You didn't tell me what happened in Sinclair office." Stella interrupted his pleasant thoughts.

Mac blinked.

"So? Are you going to tell me?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Of course I am, but not here, come with me." He opened the door, looked around to see nobody and then he let her out safely.

"What is up with you Mac? You act differently. Suddenly you do things that surprise me, even me". She smiled at him. She liked it although she wanted to smack him because he had left her there.

He didn't have time to react because Adam appeared again.

"Stella, Wow! Where have you been? I was looking for you." The secret couple looked at each other, with a smirk, unnoticed by Adam "Mac, did you tell her?"

Mac put his hand on Adam's shoulder: "Not yet, you keep appearing every second. Why don't _you_ update her and I'll go talk to Sid, find out if he discovered any more details?"

"Sure, boss".

"What? No! We didn't finish yet…" Stella called in Mac's direction but he just glanced at her and headed off.

Stella tried to pay attention to what Adam was saying about how they found their suspect but she kept thinking about Mac and what had been going on... _You have to be professional, Stella, stay concentrated on what Adam is saying,_ she said to herself and her attention was back on the young man.

"…and now we are looking for this Ricardo Sanz".

"Fabulous, let's find him" she answered and they both entered the computer room.

Sheldon joined them after a couple of minutes "I've updated Don. He's on his way".

Adam clicked on the keyboard and Ricardo's face appeared on the big screen. Then he clicked twice more and 2 addresses came out. At that point Don entered the room with his big smile. "My dear scientists, how glad I am to see you all here, please tell me we've found this creep."

Stella passed the addresses to Don. "Here you go my favorite detective, now go and bring him in," she said patting his cheek. "And take Danny with you".

She left them and entered Mac's office, where he was just finishing his call with Sid. Stella put her hands on her hips.

"Sid didn't find anything new, but I can see from your face you found Sanz".

"Yes we did, Danny and Don are on their way to bring him to interrogation…" she said but on her face was a questioning look.

"And I still didn't tell you about Sinclair…" he looked down sorry that work had delayed their conversation.

"Exactly." She nodded. "Mac…?"

He faced her "Let's go talk in the locker room". He opened the door for her and they approached the elevator.

Ding.

XXXXXXX

_"You can come in, Taylor". The big commander ordered._

_Opening the door, Mac saw his boss sitting near his desk signing documents. "How can I help you?" Sinclair asked without even looking up at Mac._

_"I need to speak with you, sir."_

_The big man stopped signing for a moment and lifted his gaze to Mac. "You sound serious, Taylor"._

_"I am"._

_"It's about the department? What did you do wrong now?" Sinclair stood up passed the table and stood in front of it. _

_"It's not about the department… Not exactly."_

_"Do you want to play clues with me now, Mac? Spit it out." Sinclair sat on the table, his hands at his sides. He had his questioning look._

_"It's about…" Mac took a big breath "It's about myself and-"_

_"Detective Bonasera?"._

_Mac looked surprised, he couldn't continue._

_"Don't tell me, you two finally woke up and now you're seeing each other." Sinclair smiled._

_Mac felt heat and cold run all over his body._

_"You remember I was a detective once right?" Sinclair continued. "I notice things without even saying. And you two? Well, the chemistry is unbelievable, I thought you two had started dating years ago, but I said to myself if it won't disturb your work, I don't care. What you do in your personal life isn't my business. I trust you guys especially Bonasera". Sinclair waited for Mac to make a move but he was so amazed by the speech he just couldn't think. _

_"So you started dating only now? It's a shame, you lost too much time if you ask me."_

_Sinclair stood up and approached an astonished Mac "I hope you know I trust you and it's clear I want you to keep up the good work. You two are my finest CSIs,"  
Sinclair offered Mac his hand to shake it "Am I right, Taylor?"_

_Mac snapped from his freeze "Um, yes sir, of course". He looked at him and shook his hand too._

_"Good. Now go away and let me keep up my good work." Sinclair told him and went back to his seat without even looking at Mac._

_Mac stayed in Sinclair's office for a few more seconds and then turned away and left._

XXXXXX

Stella sat on the bench in front of Mac listening to every single detail he told her about his meeting in Sinclair's office. When he finished she stood up and punch him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What did I do to deserve that?" He rubbed his hurt place.

She pointed a finger at him, "You should thank me for not killing you right here. You scared me to death after you came back. You should have seen your face, I was sure he'd yelled at you and told you to stay away from me or at least switch departments."

Mac loved the passion he saw in her eyes and he scooped her into his arms and kissed her hard on her mouth. Stella surrendered in seconds while her hands automatically fisted in the fabric of his shirt intoxicated by his fearlessness, kissing her right here and right now.

Slowly the kiss came to an end. Stella sensed that Mac hadn't fully relaxed, that something was still disturbing him. "What's wrong, Mac?"

Mac took a big breath, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I came back, it's just…just…" He looked away trying to organize his thoughts.

"What?" She made him look at her again.

"I was thinking on his words, it was so obvious that we're meant to be together but we didn't see it before? Think about it, if you hadn't kissed me that night in my office, we might not have been together now. I love you so much Stella. Can can you ever forgive me for being such a fool?"

Her heart skipped a bit when she heard his words and how he was so sincere. "Don't think of it now, Mac, we have a lot of time to keep pace in the future, please, I don't care what was in the past, what matters now, is the future."

Mac framed Stella's face in his hands. "You are my future, Stella. I promise you, I would do anything to make you happy".

Stella's eyes sparkled with every word he said. One single and delicate tear dropped from her eye but she was smiling. Mac wiped it with his thumb and gently kissed her.

"What do you say we celebrate Sinclair's agreement with dinner? You bring the food and I provide the wine and the setting?"

"Sounds good to me, when and where?" He circled his hands at her thin body and brought her close to his.

Stella loved the feeling of her body in his strong embrace. "9:00pm? At my hotel room?"

"It's a date" he said smiling.

"Just one more thing" she said and his face became serious.

"What's that?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"This" Stella's body pressed into Mac's as her lips crushed with his, a soft moan of pleasure escaping from his throat. She knew how much he loved her surprises.

XXXXXXX

Don and Danny went to look for their suspect at his home address, but he wasn't there. The other address was his work place and he wasn't there either. Don decided to leave two cops at each address in case he returned.

On the way back, Don tried to update Mac, but couldn't reach him. "Can you tell him about Ricardo when you go back to the lab, Danny?"

"No problem. And then I'm calling it a day, taking my stuff and my beautiful wife and going home, it's been a long day".

"Definitely, I hope we catch this offender tomorrow." Don stopped his car.

"I hope so too, see you tomorrow." They shook hands and Danny stepped out from the vehicle.

Danny pressed on the button and the elevator door opened. When he finally arrived at the 35th floor he stepped out of it and looked for Mac.

Lindsay found him first, "Hey babe" she kissed him on the cheek. "Did you catch him?".

"No, but Flack put two cops in every spot. Maybe he knows we're after him and he is running away…"

"Then we have to catch him fast". Lindsay agreed.

"Have you seen Mac or Stella? I have to update them. You know how Mac can get mad if he isn't the first one to know."

"Well, he isn't in his office…" She glanced towards it and saw his cell on his desk. "And I can't see Stella either. Maybe they went to eat something." Lindsay lifted her shoulders.

"Maybe. I'm going to grab my stuff from the locker room. I hope he's here when I get back. I'm starving and want to go home."

"I'll try and find Stella maybe she's with him."

"Okay." Danny kissed her and went.

**Will Danny surprise the happy couple in the locker room? Will he be their secret keeper?**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS!**

**I know you have been waited but I'm sure it was worth it! Enjoy!**

Fourth chapter

"I can't wait for the night to come". Mac said leaning his forehead on Stella's.

"Me neither". Stella closed her eyes not wanting the hug to come to an end.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Stella opened her eyes and heaved a sigh. "I guess I need to answer that". Mac nodded in agreement.

"Bonasera… Hey Linds…" Stella took a step back from Mac.

"I'm in the locker room, why, what's up?...Mac? He's in here, too." Stella answered calmly. She didn't think it was too awkward for them to be together, they were partners after all and everybody knew how close they were. But what Lindsay said next caused her to look at Mac worried. She said out loud what Lindsay had just said to her, so Mac could hear, "Danny is on his way here?"

Mac decided to turn and take _something _from his locker.

"Okay, Lindsay, thanks". Stella ended her call with Lindsay saying "Danny wants to update us about the case. He didn't reach your cell so he asked Lindsay to call me and see if I knew where you were." Stella smiled to herself and then looked shyly at Mac, who had turned to her blushing.

Just at that moment Danny opened the door and looked at Stella and then at Mac. "Wow, did you two have a fight again? You both have red faces…" The Italian detective folded his hands across his chest.

"Danny? Did you want to update us about the case?" Mac cut the moment.

"Oh, yeah, right" Danny answered and rubbed his forehead looking down and then back at Mac. "Flack and I went to arrest this guy Sanz, but he wasn't at his home and neither at his work. Flack put two units in every spot to make sure we know when he comes back".

"I hope he doesn't know we're on to him" Stella said anxiously.

"Me too" Danny said opening his locker. He took his wallet and his coat and closed it again. "See you two tomorrow".

Mac and Stella nodded and Danny stepped out the room. Mac was going to say something to Stella but Danny came back too fast, "I hope you _didn't_ fight … I love you more when you two agree on everything, and especially when you're mocking me".

"Goodnight, Danny" Mac said with a smile.

"Night." Danny smiled his naughty smile and closed the door.

Mac waited to hear Danny's steps walking away "I think I still want to keep our relationship a secret if you don't mind" he said leaning on his locker. "Although Sinclair knows and agreed to it."

"I know what you're talking about I feel that if we tell them it will be a pressure on us and we wouldn't be natural like we are now" Stella said and stood close to Mac again arranging his jacket.

"Good. But you have to be careful and stay away from me, because you drive me crazy and I won't be able to control myself…" Mac took hold of one stray curl that blocked her eye and put it up.

Stella couldn't help but blush at his comment. "I'll try, although it's difficult for me, too" she said in a low tone near Mac's mouth. Then she took his hand "Now come on we have a suspect to find".

XXXXXXX

Mac entered his office and found his cell on the table. He looked at it and saw 3 missed calls. Just when he put his phone on the table again it rang.

"Taylor."

"Finally, Mac! One of my guys said he saw Ricardo Sanz come back to his house. They said he looked drunk. Do you want to join us?" Flack asked without wasting anther second.

"Yes, of course. I can't wait to put my hands on that creep." Mac already had his gun in its holster.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll text you the address."

"I'm on my way."

XXXXXXX

"NYPD, open the door!" Mac told Ricardo from outside, holding his gun in his hands.

Then he, Flack and the two other cops heard something like a window opening.

"We got a runner!" Flack said looking at Mac.

Mac signed, and then broke down the door with his shoulder. They could see only his feet through the window, when the door opened.

"Dylan. Come with me, we'll try to catch him downstairs." Mac nodded to one of the uniforms and entered to the apartment. Running over to the window, he saw Ricardo hurtling down the emergency stairs. He decided to run after him. He could see he was drunk but still moving fast.

"Stop right now!" Mac yelled.

Mac couldn't see Flack yet so when he was on the first floor and Ricardo on the ground, he decided to jump to stop him.

And succeeded.

"I've got you." Mac put his gun in its place and released one hand to take the handcuff. In that moment, Ricardo tried to resist his grip punched him in the face and scratched his cheek. Although Mac was hurt he managed to control him and cuff him, before standing up and pulling up Ricardo.

Flack ran gasping to them just in that moment. "Oh God, Mac, you're bleeding."

Mac touched his wounded cheek and looked at his hand. He'd barely noticed the scratch "I'm fine, get this creep out of here." He passed Ricardo to the other cops and brushed the dust off his clothes. They took Ricardo to their car.

"Come on, I've got some Band-Aid in my car." Flack put his hand on Mac's back and led him to his car.

When Flack looked for the Band-Aid, Mac took his cell and texted _"Sorry Stell, I think it's going to be a long night, don't wait for me, see you in the morning."_

XXX

Stella sat near her desk in the office. She took her flashing cell and read the massage below_. Mac never called me_ _Stell_ _before_, she smiled to herself and sent back _"Be careful, love you."_

XXX

Mac read her message and his lips curled into a warm smile.

"Secret admirer?" Flack asked mischievously, sticking a Band-Aid onto Mac.

"Give me that" Mac took it from Flack's hand, "and stop already with your nonsense".

Flack grinned.

XXXXXXXX

Ricardo sat in the investigation room with his hands cuffed. They knew how dangerous he was. Mac and Flack looked at him through the window outside the room.

"Let me talk to him," Flack said "You had enough for one day."

"Okay, I'm going up to the lab. I want to bring the fist-box, to compare it to the victim's wounds" Mac agreed with Flack and left him alone.

Flack entered the investigation room and sat in front of his suspect.

Ricardo looked at Don with his red eyes. He was tired and couldn't think straight. He had a headache, he was pretty drunk. He also was hopping that he wouldn't have to see the other detective after the punch he'd given him. But sure he was happy he'd punched him a little.

"Why did you run away from us? Did you do something wrong?" Don asked making him jump.

Ricardo didn't answer him. He put his hand on the cold table and just wanted to sleep. "I don't know what you want from me, let me go" he answered.

"Oh, so now we arrest people just for the fun of it?" Don got up from his chair and leaned on the wall opposite Ricardo, "You know the guy that was jumping on you is the head of the crime lab. You still don't know why you are here?"

Ricardo didn't answer. He felt his eyes close and just wanted to rest, he remembered that he drank in his usual club and nothing else.

XXXXXX

Back at the lab, Mac went straight to the storage equipment room and took one small box. On his way back to the elevator he stopped only for a second to look into Stella's office, seeing that she was gone already. _Sorry Stell, I promised I'll make up to you and I will._ He entered the elevator and pushed the button.

XXXXXX

"Are you hearing what I'm saying?" Don shook Ricardo's shoulder, and couldn't believe his suspect had fallen asleep right there on the table.

Shaking his head in disgust, he left the investigation room just as Mac appeared with a box in his hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're not going to believe it, I started to ask him questions and he just fell asleep right there, look! He's really busted I think we should let him sleep and continue tomorrow."

Mac nodded and looked at his watch. "Okay so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, update me if there's something new."

"I will. Good night." Don closed the door after him.

Mac didn't want to wake up Stella now, so he decided to go to straight home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Mac was sitting concentrating in front of his computer when Stella stepped out from the elevator. She got closer and closer to his office; she leaned on the glass door "Morning…" she said.

Mac recognized her voice immediately, "Hey you" he said while turning to her smiling. Then she saw his cut.

"Oh my God! What happened?" she approached him, her face full of concern Mac stood up facing her.

Stella put her gentle hand on his cheek caressing it a little, "Are you okay?" She looked at his wound.

Mac put his hand on hers, "Yeah, it's just a scratch. That creep tried to resist his arrest, don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Knowing she couldn't stay like that for long, Stella gave him a weak smile and after a few seconds she nodded, and went to sit on the chair in front of him.

Mac missed her touch right away but he couldn't help it. "How are you? How was your sleep?" he asked.

Stella crossed her hands on the table "It was good, although I missed you…" She smiled.

Mac blushed at her comment, "I know what you mean…"

"So tell me, after he had the courage to hit an officer, did he explain his actions with our victim?"

Mac sat again in his chair and leaned backward, telling Stella what had happened. He was very drunk" he finished with a wry look. Inhaling deeply he continued; "Now I'm waiting for Flack's call to tell me Ricardo's woken up."

"Let me do the interrogation" Stella suggested. "I think he has a weakness for women, I think I can make him confess in minutes."

Mac didn't like the idea, "I don't think it's a good idea; he's dangerous, Stell…"

Stella blushed for a moment, looked down on her hands and then back to Mac's eyes, "I like the way my nickname sounds from your lips…"

Danny interrupted the moment when he entered Mac's office, "Hey, boss, Flack just called, 'Mister' Sanz is awake now. Mac, do you want me to come with you, I can't wait to put my hands on him"

Stella stood up, "Mac, let me question him".

"Stella…"

"You know what?" she asked "Come with me to the investigation room, but let me do the talking. I can handle him".

Mac knew he could trust her, his best detective, so although he was worried about the consequences he agreed "Fine, but if he goes crazy, you leave the room right away."

"Okay, let's go." She turned to go and suddenly she felt Mac's hand companion hers. They exchanged glances and left his office.

"You two be careful" Danny called after them.

XXXXXXXXX

Ricardo held his head with his hands cuffed. Flack was watching him from the glass window.

The investigation door opened and Stella and Mac entered. Stella held a few pictures and a folder. Mac held the sample box.

Their suspect lifted his head looking at Mac "Oh no, not you again…"

Mac didn't say a word, instead he leaned on the wall opposite Ricardo and Stella sat on the chair in front of him.

"I can see you have here an elegant detective and beautiful too. "Ricardo said looking all over Stella, leaning back on his seat.

"Watch your mouth" Mac said angrily.

Stella didn't give any attention to his comment. She started to put the pictures on the table, one by one and after she finished she asked "What can you say to me about those pictures?"

Ricardo leaned forward and didn't believe his eyes, he brought closer one of them "Oh God, Paulina!" He looked desperately at all of them. Suddenly he got up from his chair almost knocking the table on Stella. "What happened to her? Is she dead?!" he asked yelling.

Mac stood up to help her but she lifted her hand to stop him.

"Sit down!" she ordered Ricardo pointing at his chair. Ricardo looked at her terrified.

"I said sit down!" Stella said again.

Ricardo still couldn't believe his eyes. He sat back in his chair; tears filled his eyes in seconds.

"Don't tell me you know nothing about what happened to her" Stella continued.

"I saw Paulina two days ago in the morning. Someone hurt her but she didn't want to tell me who it was... I swear to you. I didn't understand why she protected him. I was in love with her and she was in love with me. I really thought I'll marry her."

Stella looked at Mac and then she looked again at Ricardo "Paulina was killed with a baseball bat" she said quietly.

"What?!" Ricardo stood up again holding one of the photos "You thought I did it? That I had killed her with my bat?" he screamed. "You are wrong Lady! I just told you I LOVED HER! Do you know what love is?!I don't know what is your problem, but I'm telling you I would _never_ hurt her and she knew it." Then he threw away the picture angrily. The picture almost hit Stella but it fell right next to her.

"I recommend you to calm down and sit" Mac said to him.

"Are you her bodyguard? Go away. I wouldn't hurt your 'girlfriend' if that's what you're afraid of" Ricardo said in disrespect to him.

Stella was beginning to lose her patience with both men but she continued. "The fact Paulina worked at the Lulu club, didn't disturb you?"

"I knew she worked at that club but I didn't care, she loved me and I trusted her." Their suspect answered calmly again.

"And now?" Stella asked showing him the inappropriate pictures they had found in her cell. "Do you trust her now?"

Ricardo turned upside down the pictures, he couldn't look at it "I didn't like it and she stopped doing it when she knew it disturbed me."

Stella looked him in his eyes and was beginning to believe him but she still had to ask her last question "Where were you Thursday night?"

"I can't believe you're still thinking I did this!" He hit the table with his leg.

Stella didn't give up "I'm asking you again, where were you Thursday night?"

Ricardo looked at her then at Mac who was just waiting to jump on him.

"Home, alone." He knew he was in trouble. "But if it's helping you, I lost one of my bats last week."

"How?"

"I came back after practice to my locker and it wasn't there. I asked my guys and nobody saw it."

Mac and Stella looked at each other, they both somehow believed him.

"Why did you run when we came to your house yesterday if you didn't hurt her?" Mac asked trying to understand his point.

"I was drunk. I hate cops especially those one who want to accuse me of something I didn't do!" He answered looking at Stella.

Mac put the box on the table. "Make a fist."

"What?" Ricardo didn't understand.

"He said make a fist." Stella repeated Mac's words. "If you didn't kill Paulina we want to compare your fist to those one on her body."

Ricardo obeyed her and punched his fist like it was Mac's face again.

XXXXXXXXX

"I believe him, Mac." Stella said after their suspect left the room accompanied by a policeman.

Flack entered the same moment. "I noticed it, too."

"I can honestly say I agree with you two. But I guess I'll let the evidence have the last word" Mac said lifting the box in his hand.

Stella nodded.

"Well I'll leave you to do your science job." Flack turned to leave but he returned to add "By the way, Mac, you've been over protective about Stella. She could handle it perfectly, right Stell?"

Mac smiled shyly looking down on the floor. Stella glanced at him for a split second and then nodded to Flack who added his big smile.

"See you…'girlfriend'…" He said while he walked away laughing.

XXXXXXXX

Mac and Sheldon were together in the lab comparing Ricardo's fist to the ones on the victim's body. It took them a while, the size, the angle... Mac was just about to lose his patience when the screen opened a new window with the phrase "No match".

"He was telling the truth, Mac" Sheldon announced "Ricardo touched her that's why we found his fingerprint on her body but he didn't hit her. And if we find the murder weapon I'm sure his fingerprint wouldn't be on it."

Mac's phone rang. _"On my way back with Danny and the murder weapon. Someone found it in a dumpster". _

"I guess we'll figure it out shortly" he said showing Sheldon his phone.

XXXXXXXX

"We're back to day one" Mac said to his team after they found out the fingerprint on the baseball wasn't a match to Ricardo.

"True," Stella continued his statement, "But we have found a match on the bat and Paulina's body."

"We know it's the same guy" Lindsay said.

"Maybe we could ask the owner of the club if he knows the other two guys in our victim's cell pictures." Adam suggested.

"Me and Flack on our way" Danny said and punched Don on his back.

Mac rubbed his eyes, he was tired already.

"Go home Mac, if we find something I'll call you as soon as possible." Flack told him.

"Yeah, Mac," Stella looked him in his eyes, suggesting something nobody noticed. "Go home, it's been a long day, for me too"

"Okay. But promise me you'll…"

"…Tell you ASAP" they all finished together his sentence and laughed.

Mac cherished his team so much. "Good night guys."

Each one at the team went to his occupations. When Stella and Mac were alone again, Stella turned to Mac. "Can I invite you to a drink, at my hotel room, boss?" she caressed his shoulder.

"Certainly" he said gladly.

XXXXXXXXX

The door room opened, Mac and Stella almost falling through it, still kissing. While Mac guided Stella to the bed they threw their bags and coats on the way. They almost fell down. They were laughing while kissing, they were happy…when they eventuality got to the bed Stella held Mac looking into his blue eyes. "I missed you".

"I missed you too." he said and continued kissing her.

"Wait!" She stopped the kiss again "I'm sorry but…I really need to go to the bathroom."

Mac put his head on her shoulder and let go all the air that was in his lungs.

"Sorry." she said again and moved away until she could go.

Stella closed the door behind her and leaned on it, breathless.

_I can't believe it's actually going to happened…_she thought to herself.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, she came back and found Mac sleeping peacefully on the bed…

Stella smiled a little wistfully to herself and walked over to him, kissed him on his forehead. Then went to change so she could sleep next to the man she loved the most.

XXXXXX

Mac wake-up in his undershirt and his boxers. He didn't remember how he got to this situation but he was glad to see his sleeping beauty next to him. Smiling to himself he just looked at her, admiring how beautiful and elegant she was even in her sleep. And like he touched her with his look, she slowly opened her stunning eyes.

She stretched a little bit "Hey you." she said in her sleepy voice.

Mac kissed her on the lips, just one gentle kiss. "Hey". He definitely wanted more.

"I hope you slept well," Stella murmured. "You were exhausted last night. I came back from the bathroom and found you asleep." One more idea appeared in her mind. "I would have loved to strip you while you were awake but…"

"Mmm…." Mac stopped her with a kiss "You could do it now…" and there was more than a suggestion in his kiss.

Mac rolled Stella on top of him and kissed her hard. He could barely wait another second to feel her body. Her moans motivated him to continue.

She had never experienced so perfect a kiss with anyone. The softness partnered with an amount of passion that he tried to keep under control so it wouldn't scare her. That kiss made her stomach flip. As their confidence grew, her tongue inquisitively brushed across his lips. With a groan of pleasure, Mac slowly parted his lips to give her access. She knew how to kiss, yes she did.

One hand was slipping under her shirt and Mac was going to pull it off, until…

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"No way!" Mac cursed, dropping his head on the pillow like he surrendered. Now it was Stella's time to put her head on his shoulder disappointed.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Maybe we need to fly to the moon to make sure nobody disturbs us… Please Stella, don't answer it."

She lifted her head from him and gave him a small kiss. "Just a second, I'm starting late today, so I'll get rid of whoever it is and quickly." Stella took hold of her phone.

"Bonasera."

"Hey Stell! It's me, Lindsay." Lindsay said joyfully.

"Hey Lindsay, what's up?" Stella narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our meeting…remember? To look for an apartment, shopping…?"

Stella looked at Mac like she was going to hang in seconds "Oh right, I just woke up so I'll call you as soon as I'm dressed, and we'll set where and when, okay?"

Mac was smiling, believing the call was about to end.

"Oh…no, no," Lindsay continued "I decided to surprise you I'm right here, in your hotel. I'm coming up."

**TBC**

**Please don't hate me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is...thanks for all of you that still reading my story and enjoying it!**

**I hope this chapter will be good and tender like it meant to be.**

**Don't own the CSINY. Thanks to ****Lily moonlight ****as always!**

chapter 5

"Where are you going?" Mac asked desperately.

Stella put her pants back on. "I'm so sorry Mac but I have to go."

"Can't you tell her to come later?"

She arranged her hair at the mirror and saw his disbelieving face through it "I just stalled her when I asked her to go buy us a cup of coffee in the coffee shop across the hotel. Mac, you realize she wanted to come up here?"

"I can't believe it!" he said throwing himself on the bed. "I have a friend in NASA. Maybe the moon isn't such a bad idea."

Stella came and sat on the bed, leaning to kiss him. Then she whispered "You don't know how much I want to stay here….with you, but I really have to go". She gave him the last kiss that developed to a passion one. He didn't want to let go, he wanted her so bad. Stella freed herself, although she didn't want to, stood up, gave him one last glance and went out.

Mac wanted to cry, but sure, now he needed a nice shower, and a cold one.

XXXXXX

Stella played with her spoon, looking at it.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked her while they sat in the coffee shop.

"What?" Stella looked at her. "Yes sure." She nodded.

"You look distracted. Listen if you don't want to do this now, we can cancel. Maybe it's early to look for a new apartment, you just lost yours."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry…" Stella said with a weak smile. Sure she wanted to look for a new apartment but what she really wanted was to stay with Mac, so much.

"Good," Lindsay opened the newspaper in her hands "So, let's see… do you want a place near work? Central Park? Shopping center?"

"I guess we can start by looking for a place near the lab, but not _too_ close". She grinned at Lindsay.

"I see here three options…Okay, if you're ready, let's go." Lindsay took Stella's hand and after paying for their coffees, they stepped outside to catch a cab.

XXXXXXX

Stella and Lindsay closed the door behind them.

"Nice," Lindsay said.

"I like it too - the kitchen, two bedrooms, very cushy," Stella added "Still, I think we'll go see the last one. It's strange to find an apartment so fast."

"I know what you mean. But my dad always says, if it feels good in your guts, it must be the right one."

Stella's cell rang and she read the message: _"Tonight, my place, dinner, only you and me, NO cell phones. I'll put Danny in charge."_

Stella smiled at the offer and sent back _"It's a date"._

"Secret admirer? You're smiling shyly, I haven't seen you smiling like that in a long time." Lindsay said in curiosity.

Stella remembered suddenly she wasn't alone and looked at Lindsay "Oh, no, just a good friend…" She wasn't lying completely "Let's go see the last one. I can feel my desire for shopping growing."

"Good, I can't wait either. Danny's birthday is next week and I want to surprise him with a new baby doll." She smiled mischievously "And we have to go back to the lab at 2:00pm."

Stella agreed thinking to herself that she could buy some new lingerie too.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the lab, Mac and Sheldon tried to find their murderer.

"We didn't look in her apartment. Maybe there we'll find _something _that can help us." Sheldon said as Adam entered the conference room.

"Boss, I was able to restore her last calls. And guess who her last call was just one hour before the murder?" Adam took one big breath "Her brother, Adrian".

"Wait a second," Sheldon said "Didn't he tell Flack he didn't speak to her at all that day?"

"I wonder why he lied" Adam added.

"Don mentioned, when he asked him about his sister, Adrian said he didn't like her job because it shamed their family, who were very religious in Mexico. And maybe because he didn't like her job, he hurt her?" Mac joined all the dots together.

"Let me call Flack and ask him to bring him to interrogation." Sheldon said to Mac.

"Someone call my name?" Flack appeared from nowhere.

They updated him with their new discoveries.

"I'm going to bring him here, but I need a warrant and fast, I guess he isn't so stupid as to stay in the city" Flack said to all those present in the room.

"Let me talk with the DA and then you're on your way there," Mac said while open the conference room door" Find his address fast, we don't want to lose any time".

XXXXXX

"Taylor"

"Hey, Mac, you aren't going to believe it. Adrian's apartment is empty. I think he left right after he came to see me. His building super said he hadn't seen him since Friday."

"He's running away. Tell you what, Don, I'm sending you Danny, see if you two can find some prints from the furnishings or doors. We'll try to find a match and see if we're looking for the right guy."

"No problem."

Mac ended the call and went in search of Danny.

"Take your kit and go to Adrian's address, get some prints on whatever you find there. He's trying to run away and we have to know he's our killer."

"On my way, boss."

XXXXXXX

"Wow, Stella, it looks gorgeous on you. Are you sure you don't have a new admirer you aren't telling me about?" Lindsay gushed when she entered the changing rooms with Stella.

"Lindsay, it's just a bra," Stella said, trying to dismiss her.

"I don't know about you, but at work I wear only the simple ones."

"It's not that special. And yes I do wear such things to work." Stella started to regret she'd asked Lindsay in.

"Really?" Lindsay asked in disbelief.

"Sometimes…" Stella was telling a half-truth. She liked to feel a woman even at work and of course near her _boss_.

"So, take two, this one and the dark blue one. It looks amazing, I'm telling you" Lindsay said and exited the cubicle. Then she said through the curtain "I hope he'll like it."

"Who?"

"That guy you aren't telling me about."

"Lindsay..." _Stella you are busted_.

Lindsay added another idea, "You have to take the panties that match too, I'll bring them to you".

"Lindsay, it's not necessary…" Stella didn't hear Lindsay reply, so she guessed she'd run to bring the panties she wanted Stella to buy.

Stella was finishing redressing when Lindsay came back saying, "Stella, you are not going to believe it, it's discounted. Now you _have_ to take it, and I'm taking one for myself."

Stella opened the curtain and Lindsay ran to enter it. "I have to try it on."

Stella was glad Lindsay had forgotten the talk about _that _guy, at least for now.

"Hurry, we have to go back to work in an hour. I want to invite you to lunch. I made you run today, to look for an apartment."

"Be right out, _Stell_"

Stella missed the man she loved the most, especially when he called her that name.

XXXXXX

Stella and Lindsay entered the 35th floor. In that same exact moment Danny got back with the prints from Adrian's apartment. He updated the girls with the new discovery about Paulina's brother and, Lindsay went with him to the lab.

Stella went to put the things she and Lindsay had bought in her office. She glanced up for a moment and saw Mac talking at the phone, he smiled at her and signed he was just finishing his call. Stella smiled back and entered her office.

She put the things near her desk and sat in her chair, looked at the screen and read some mails she'd received while she was out. She didn't notice Mac was watching her from the doorway.

"How was your day so far?" Mac asked when she looked up and saw him there.

Stella turned to face him with a big smile and stood up leaning on the table. "It was pretty good, I guess."

"Did you find something or it was just a waste of time?"

"Actually it was very useful. I think I found one."

"Really? That fast? I'm starting to think you want to run away from me and you don't want me to come to your hotel again."

Stella smiled with only one side of her mouth. She stood up and closed the distance between her and Mac. She was only one step away to whisper him something, when they hear Danny yell from the other side of the Lab:

"BOOM." Mac and Stella turned to see him hurrying towards them "Mac! We've got him!"

Mac smiled grimly. "Good work. Call Flack and tell him we have to find this guy. He had the nerve to come here and confuse us, trying to act like he didn't know who killed his sister. "

"Publish his face all over the city and the airport in case he tries to leave the country." Stella added to Mac's request. "And, Lindsay, try to find another relative, maybe Adrian made contact with them".

"Will do, Stella."

Stella and Mac looked at each other, they definitely had the greatest team, ever.

XXXXXX

The evening came and they still hadn't found their killer.

In his apartment, Mac was listening to Bryan Adams' "On a day like today" while he made dinner. He didn't remember he had that CD but hey, he was in the mood for romance today.  
While he listened to the music, he realized how much he'd changed even in the short time since he and Stella had got together, and how much he loved that feeling, the feeling that sometime you can't control yourself near the person who makes you happy, so happy.

He was hopeful that with Danny in charge they could have a nice evening together, undisturbed.

He'd almost finished organizing the table when he heard a knock on his door. His heart started to beat fast and he just couldn't wait any more, he wanted to see _her_ already.

When he opened the door he was speechless, he looked at her from head to toes and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Stella wore a black cocktail dress. He could see her perfect legs. That dress had very thin straps who met right in her beautiful but not too much cleavage, her hair looked like always, every single curl in its place... His heart started to beat much faster. She looked overwhelming.

"Are you planning to invite me in?" Stella asked to help herself relax from his body.

Mac just looked handsome. He wore his dark purple shirt. Stella loved that shirt so much because she could see his muscular body through it. And of course his black pants, and his smell, like heaven. She just wanted him to hug him and never let go.

"Of course, sorry, you just look amazing." Mac smiled while he invited her in, then he added, "I think I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Stella blushed at his comment and entered his apartment. She leaned to kiss him on the cheek, just one little kiss.

_Oh well_, he said to himself, _I definitely don't want to wash that spot again._

"Thank you." Stella said still blushing.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" he asked trying to control himself from grabbing her right now, kissing her, and holding her like there's no tomorrow.

"A glass of wine would be lovely, thank you." Maybe a little alcohol would help her calm down.

Mac went to his kitchen and Stella followed him. He opened the bottle and handed her the glass, and after Mac filled their glasses they went to sit on the sofa.

"I didn't have the chance to say yet, but you look very handsome today" Stella said after she sipped a little wine. He smiled at her comment.

Mac tried to handle a conversion with Stella looking so beautiful in front of him "So, how was it with Lindsay? What did you two do after you looked for an apartment? "

"We went shopping. I bought clothes and _other _things for myself and Lindsay bought something for herself. After the shopping we went to lunch together." Stella took another sip. "Lindsay knows I have someone new in my life."

"Someone new?" Mac asked with his eyebrow.

"Yes. She says I'm acting like I have a secret admirer."

"Really? That's strange, Flack told me that too the other night we texted together."

"She mentioned I look very happy and I'm smiling all the time."

"I wonder why…" Mac smiled at his glass and took a sip from it.

"It's true, you do make me happy…" Stella completed his wonder.

The CD played 'cloud number nine' and suddenly Stella noticed the music. "I love Bryan Adams…"

"Would you like to dance?" Mac asked with a shy smile.

Without any words, he took the glasses and put them on the table in front of them. He stood up and offered Stella his hand, who took it without hesitation.

They danced close to each other. Mac holding Stella round her waist and Stella circling her gentle hands around his neck. They looked at each other's eyes, their first dance.

Stella looked at his lips, his very thin sexy lips. The ones that made her stomach flip when they connected with hers every time. Mac noticed her and closed the distance kissing her. Of course she was carried away with it. She loved to kiss him, to feel his body so close to her, to almost feel his beating heart near hers.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

"I can't believe it!" Mac said on Stella's lips.

Stella started to laugh "Relax Mac, it's just the oven, I think our dinner is ready".

Mac smiled understanding that for just a second he was a fool. "I'm sorry. I was about to suggest the moon flight again".

She smiled at his comment, took his hand and they went to sit at the table.

The dinner went very well, they talked about a lot of things: maybe Stella's new apartment, Mac told her how he found his first one and of course they talked about work. The dinner was very tasty and Stella flattered Mac on his great skills in cooking. She made a promise that the next time was on her.

When they finished eating Stella offered to remove the dishes from the table and then went to sit again on the sofa, Mac agreed, but only on condition that they both removed the plates.

Stella stood near the countertop with her back to Mac putting some plates on it. He looked at her, admiring her smooth shoulders, wanted to kiss them, just _one_ little kiss. Putting aside the glasses in his hands, he approached Stella. She noticed his presence immediately and he gently removed one of her straps, kissing her bare shoulder with such a sensibility like it was a forbidden fruit. Stella looked at him from over her shoulder, smiling.

Mac continued to the other side, he again removed her strap from her shoulder and this time he kissed her with more than one kiss, he just couldn't stop. Her scent drove him crazy and when she moaned he knew he must not stop, he didn't want to stop.

Slowly he unzipped her dress and it fell on the floor. Stella turned around and the sight that was in front of him was astounding. The perfect body, with the perfect lingerie over it.

Mac just could believe how lucky he really was. "You look amazing" he said looking from down and up.

Stella didn't give him much time to just stare at her, although she liked it. She started to kiss his neck and slowly unbutton his shirt. With every little bit of skin exposed she kissed it, she didn't miss a spot. When she kissed his scar she wanted to delete all his pain from that horrible war. She glanced into Mac's eyes for a second and then helped him remove his shirt completely. He continued to caress the perfect body in his hands. Their lips met in a deep kiss that became more and more passionate.

Mac glided his hands all over Stella's body testing her unbelievable curves.

They pulled away, but only a little bit. They tried to catch their breath again. After a few second Mac started to kiss her again and slowly his hand went to open her bra. He succeeded at the first try and it fell to the floor too. He gave just one look at her breasts and noticed one beauty spot so close to one of her nipples. He smiled at the little secret he'd discovered and leaned down to kiss that single spot. Stella closed her eyes and took a big breath, there was no doubt she liked it.

Mac returned to her lips and she felt his manhood on her abdomen, so gently she opened his pants and released it from its prison. The pants now joined her dress. Their bodies were so close, her fingers clenched his back and he just loved it. They continued kissing while one of Mac's hands slipped under Stella's panties. He couldn't believe how smooth, soft and warm her skin was. He reached her sensitive spot and knew she was ready for him. He stroked the spot with such sensibility that Stella felt she couldn't help it anymore.

Her mouth came to his ear, begging softly, "Mac…please make love to me".

"Say it again…" he asked still touching her so gently.

"Mac…please make love to me…" she almost collapsed with his every single touch.

"With pleasure…" slowly he removed his finger from her delicate spot and lifted her in his strong arms. Still kissing he carried her to his bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.

_"…Well it's a long way up and we won't come down tonight  
Well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right…"_

They slowly helped each other undress completely enjoying every single revelation of the body in front of them. Mac was so delicate, as if he was touching a glass and was afraid of breaking it, while Stella was learning every tender part of Mac's body.

Only minutes past until their union began. Mac's body pressed into Stella's as his lips continue to return the favor of caressing her. A soft moan of pleasure escaped and heading toward the heavens.

_"…And the moon is out and the stars are bright  
And whatever comes s'gonna be alright…"_

Suddenly Mac stopped moving and looked at Stella.

"Are you okay?" she asked him worried.

Mac looking her straight in the eyes smiling "Yes, I just wanted to capture this moment".

Stella breathed deeply and smiled at his statement.

And then their union continued. It was perfect, every sigh, every stroke, and every kiss, like it was meant to be.

They reached their peak together, calling each other names, and then the room went silent, filled with satisfaction.

_"…Cause tonight you will be mine,  
Up on cloud number nine"_

XXXXXX

They lay naked, Stella's back to Mac's stomach. Mac hugged her from behind and she held his hands like she didn't want to wake from this dream.

"I love you" he whispered.

She snuggled into his body "I love you too, Mac. I love the feeling of your naked body against me, holding me".

He tightened his grip and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

They continued lying next to each other a couple more minutes, content and happy, until Mac broke the silence.

"Have you ever thought about children?"

TBC

**So?** **Did you liked it? please R&R**


End file.
